Scavenger Hunt
by EmilyHalpert
Summary: Jim sends Pam on a scavenger hunt


Originally started as a chapter in another story, but that got trashed. However, I liked the idea so this happened.... and then two years later, I published it apparently.

Standard Disclaimer – property of Greg Daniels and NBC. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

**WildBerryJam** is a pretty great beta.

* * *

Pam rolled over, awaking suddenly when she realized she was alone. Jim had come over last night, and they had watched (mocked) _America Idol_. They'd gone to bed shortly after, both tired from a long day at worked. Jim had mentioned some vague plans for spending the weekend together, but had only teased when Pam begged for more details.

Pam rolled over, looking around, confused. Usually she was first one up, and Jim could sleep through anything. "Jim?" she called out, expecting him in the bathroom or kitchen. When she got no reply, she reluctantly climbed out of bed and walked around the apartment. All she found was a note on the kitchen table –

_ Hey Pam. Sorry I couldn't stick around. But, to make up for it, I've got a scavenger hunt for you. Make friends with your neighbors; make them give up these items. No stores, nothing from your own apartment. _

_ Newspaper Masking Tape Salt_

_ Twigs__Craft Foam__Flour_

_ Paint__Paint Brushes__Googly Eyes_

_ Fabric__Buttons__Old (clean!) Socks_

_ Felt__Ribbon__Dead Lightbulbs_

_ Paper Towels__Cotton Balls__Pom Pom Fuzz Balls_

_And make sure you have scissors, glue, and plenty of water!_

_ I'll be back around 3 or 4. _

_ See you then._

_ Enjoy._

_ Love Ya,_

_ Jim_

Pam just sighed. It was just like Jim, leading her on a scavenger hunt. She was a bit annoyed that he disappeared without telling her, but hoped that whatever he had planned would be worth it.

She quickly got ready for the day. She had a lot of stuff she needed to find, and only a few hours to get it all in.

After deciding it was late enough to start knocking on her neighbor's doors, she decided to try her next-door neighbor first. She had talked to her a few times in the past, and she felt embarrassed enough as it was, she didn't want to start with a total stranger.

She fiddled with her necklace while waiting for Elaine to open the door. "Hey, Elaine, I'm Pam – I live right over there."

"Yes, sweetie, I remember," the older woman replied. "What can I help you with?"

"My boyfriend… uh," she fumbled over the words. "Well, he's sending me on this scavenger hunt,"

"Oh, is it that tall boy I've seen around?"

"Yeah, Jim." She smiled to herself, "Anyways, yeah, he's sending me on this scavenger hunt, and I was wondering if you had anything on the list."

"Aww, let me just look at the list and see."

Pam handed over the list, and Elaine skimmed over it. "Well, I think I can help you out with a bit of this, darling."

Pam was able to get most of the basic items quickly. Her neighbors were mostly friendly and handed over the items she needed. A few stared at her, confused as why an adult would be going on a scavenger hunt. Even after she visited everyone in her building, she still couldn't find some of the items. She took a break for lunch and pondered her options. She still needed the foam, the wiggle eyes, and pom pom fuzz balls, whatever those where. Jim had said no stores, but… that didn't mean someone else couldn't go shopping, did it? She smiled at the thought, and quickly called a friend.

"Hey Jenny, its Pam."

By the time Jim came back, Pam had everything on the list.

"So, did you get it all?" Jim asked, after a quick kiss.

"Yeah. Even the mysterious 'Pom pom fuzz balls,'" she replies, holding one up.

"Good job, now we can get started! So, where is everything?"

Pam led him to the kitchen, where everything was laid out on the counter. "Come on now, spill. What are we doing?"

"Making Christmas decorations." Jim replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, yeah, because nothing says Christmas like wiggly eyes."

"Ha! I can't believe you found them."

"Well…"

"You didn't go to the store, did you?"

"_I_ didn't"

"Pam!"

"You didn't say anything about friends."

"Damn loopholes."

"So, really, what are we doing?"

"Making Christmas decorations."

"Sure."

"Look, Pam. Papier-Mâché Light bulb decorations," Jim said, starting to make the paste. "You just papier-mâché the light bulbs, then we use everything else to decorate them."

"You're serious?"

"Of course I am serious. I wouldn't make you get wiggly eyes unless I had a plan to make Santa Claus now would I?"

Pam couldn't help but laugh. "No, I guess not. And we couldn't have Santa going blind, could we?"

"A blind Santa – the horror!"


End file.
